It's Fusion Time Part 3
It's Fusion Time Part 3 is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Twilight and her friends nearing the semi finals, They must beat Ivan Ooze in the finals for Flurry Heart and to save Ransik and win the tournament. The Legendary Rangers and the Gang finding Ransik/Rescue mission complete When the Legendary Rangers, Jankenman, Aikko and the Gang gone to save Ransik, All the Legendary Power Rangers got together buying enough time to complete the rescue mission. Finally, They found Ransik and got him out of chains and bust the bars. Preparing for the next fight/Taking down Serrator and Admiral Malkor Back with Twilight and her friends, They've been informed by Ransik about his escape by communication. At last, The Harmony Force Ranger begin their fight with Serrator and Admiral Malkor. Fighting Prince Vekar, Vrak and their Armada generals/Thorax's sacrifice for Nadira After the next match, Twilight and her friends fought Prince Vekar, Prince Vrak and their Armada generals: Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Levira, Damaras, Argus and Redker. Back with the rescue team and Ransik, They were caught by some of Ivan Ooze's Generals from after a few matches. Then, Thorax sacrificed himself to save Nadira from Leia. Jankenman and Aikko work their magic/Battling Sledge, his crew, Ripcon and Madame Odious Then, Jankenman and Aikko work their magic giving the Power Rangers new powers. Back with Twilight and her friends, They begin their next fight with Sledge, Poisandra, Curio, Fury, Wrench, Snide, Doomwing and Singe. After the Harmony Force Rangers defeated them, They begin their next fight with Ripcon and Madame Odius as they won their fight. Leia warns her father/Ivan Ooze drank the potion At that moment, Leia warned her father about Ransik being rescued. So, Ivan Ooze drank the potion Levira made him as he begins his to form into his mutant monstrous form. Twilight and her friends fight off Ivan Ooze/Ultimate Harmony Force Battlizer But, Twilight and her friends are well pumped up and ready to fight Ivan Ooze. As their fight with Ivan goes on, They begin their Ultimate Harmony Force Battlizer descended from all Legendary Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin to the latest one. The Harmony Force won the Tournament/The Return of the Ectomorphicons Finally, Twilight and her friends won the Tournament and won the wager and keep Flurry Heart. Then, Ransik, his company and the Power Rangers came as he warned them about Ivan Ooze's Ectomorphicons returning thanks to Professor Cog, Zurgane and Wrench. The Ultimate Megazord Battle begins/New Power for the Harmony Force Rangers So, The Ultimate Megazord Battle begins as the Elemental Megazord begins to fight. Then, They begin to feel the new power within. Soon, They've combined all the power combinations into the Elemental Ultrazord as the other Ultrazords took down all of the Ectomorphicons. The Battle won again/Zenowing's very own Human Form/Zenowing bestowed a gift for Twilight Then, The battle has won again. Soon, Ransik bestowed a gift for Zenowing. Dulcea, Diabolico, Loki, Toxica and Itassis cast a spell giving Zenowing the ability to transform at will into a human. Then, He bestowed a gift of his own to Twilight allowing her to poses her own Prism Slash everytime she encounters any dangers. Thorax on recovery as Crystal Prep's Vice Principal/Heckyl became a Legal Guardian After the Battle, Thorax is back on the road to recovery thanks to Diabolico, Loki, Toxica and Itassis' healing magic. Then, Ransik made him the new Vice Principal of Crystal Prep Academy for saving Nadira's life. Then, Shinng Armor and Cadance presented a welcome home surprise for Twilight. Heckyl became a new legal guardian to Flurry Heart after being a fine keeper to the Dark Energem. And Twilight was glad to count on him along with her friends and mentors. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers R.P.M. Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Jankenman *Aikko *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Bullet and Bloom *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bull, Blitz, Barrel and Blaze Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce Villains *Ivan Ooze *Principal Cinch *Leia *Mondo the Magician *Pandora the Witch *Minus the Wizard *The Night Wind *Masked Odashi *Onikage *The Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok *Carnisoar *Jellica *Grizzaka *The Five Fingers of Poison: Naja, Rantipede, Gakko, Stingerella and Toady *Scorch *Snapper *Prince Olympius *Vypra *Jinxer *Quarganon *Kamdor *The Fear Cats: Cheetar, Mig, Benglo and Crazar *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Bigs *Bluefur *Levira *Damaras *Argus *Redker *Goldar *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt *Mordant *Rito Revolto *Zeltrax *Sledge *Fury *Wrench *Poisandra *Curio *Singe *Snide *Doomwing *Furio *Treacheron *Deviot *Barbarax *Hexuba *Triskull *Morticon *Imperious *The Barbarian Beasts: Warmax, Shrieker, 50 Below and Fightoe *The Eight Terrors: Magma, Oculous, Serpentina, Megahorn, Hekatoid, Gekkor, Black Lance and Sculpin *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Louie Kaboom *Prince Gasket *Princess Archerina *The Machine Empire Generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon *Darkonda *Serrator *Octoroo *Zurgane *Choobo *Motodrone *Shimazu *Vexacus *Ripcon *Cosmo Royale *Madame Odius *Frax *Gluto *Broodwing *General Havoc *Elgar *Rygog *Porto *General Crunch *General Shifter *Kilobyte *Professor Cog Trivia *Jankenman and Aikko will gather the power by the Janken Wand and the Flower Wand and gave the Harmony Force Rangers and the Legendary Power Rangers more power. *The final part is based on the tradition of the next Power Rangers series of Nickelodeon from Power Rangers Samurai to Power Rangers in future. *The Samurai, Mega, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel, Energy Chaser, Unofficial Mega, T.Q.G., Wild Prime, Nine Force and Data Squad Rangers will go help the others Rangers while Thorax and Deker joins the rescue party as they all saved Ransik. *Dean Cadance and Shining Armor will choose Heckyl as Flurry Heart's new legal guardian. *Thorax will risk his life to save Nadira from Leia and will be named Vice Principal of Crystal Prep Academy. *Zenowing will turn into his human form for the first time and will bestow Twilight the Prism Slash ability. Transcript *It's Fusion Time Part 3 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225